Untold Secrets
by HeyItsDanni
Summary: Callie Andrews is a new girl from England. She has a big secret as to why she moved but she won't tell anyone. Austin Moon has been assigned her buddy. Will she trust him enough to tell him her secret.
1. First meeting

Callie walked up to the front gates of Marino High School. She looked at her reflection in a nearby car to check her long brown hair was still in place. Callie took a deep breath and walked through the gates scanning around as she walked up to the main door. Callie walked over to the front desk. An oldish woman looked up from her computer and smiled.

"Hi my names Callie Andrews I'm new here, I was wondering where I need to go" Callie asked in her thick British accent.

Callie and her family which consists of her mum Karen and brother Harry moved from England a few weeks ago for reasons Callie doesn't like talking about.

"Ah Callie Andrews yes please head to the principles office its just down the hall" The receptionist said.

Callie did as she was told and walked down the hall. She was greeted by who she assumed was the principal.

"Hi you must be Callie my names Mr Forest I'm your principal. If you would like to take a seat in my office I will be back shortly" Mr Forest said.

Austin Moon a tall boy with blonde hair was sat in class with his best friends Des, Ally and Trish. Austin was talking to Ally about their newest song they'd just written when Mr Forest walked in.

"Mrs Boston my I please take Austin Moon for a few minutes" Mr Forest asked.

Mrs Boston smiled and gestured for Austin to leave. The whole class chanted ooooooo then Mrs Boston told them to settle down. Austin left the classroom.

"Sir I haven't done anything well not that I can think of" Austin said worried.

"Don't worry your not in trouble. I have a job for you" Mr Forest said.

"What kind of job sir" Austin asked.

"Well we have a new girl Callie Andrews she's just moved from England and I want you to be her buddy" Mr Forest said as they walked to his office.

Mr Forest opened the door and Callie turned her head to face Austin.

"Callie this is Austin Moon he's going to be your buddy so I've put you in all his classes but I'll give you a timetable anyway" Mr Forest said handing Callie her timetable.

Lunch time and Callie had met Des, Ally and Trish.

"So why did you move from England" Ally asked Callie.

"Oh my Mum has a sister out here" Callie lied she didn't wanted them to know the real reason.

Austin looked confused as Callie had told him earlier that her Mum was an only child but he didn't question it as he didn't want to upset Callie she obviously didn't want to say the real reason.

**Hey everyone I know this isn't that good but please let me know what you think. Not all the chapters are this short I promise :)**


	2. The text message

Callie opened her eyes to the sound of her brother Harry singing in his room.

"HARRY SHUT UP" Callie shouted as she got out of bed.

Callie's been at school for a few days now. Harry walked in to Callie's room with just a towel on. Callie rolled her eyes at her brother he's 21 and yet still walks round the house half naked not caring who's about.

"Harry do you have to walk into my room like that put some clothes on" Callie said.

"Sorry I just came in to say Mum had to go to London in the middle of the night Grandad is not very well she was going to tell you but you were asleep" Harry told his sister.

"Yeah and she will see you know who while she's there" Callie said.

Harry pulled Callie into a hug.

"You can't even say their name can you" Harry asked.

"No not after what happened" Callie said.

"Well just forget about them their not worth it" Harry said.

Callie pulled away from her brother and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

Austin was at sonic boom helping Ally open up for her Dad before they go to school.

"So Austin after today you won't have to be Callie's buddy anymore" Ally said.

"Well not officially but I still want to be her friend though" Austin told Ally.

"Yeah course I like Callie too" Ally said. "Hey guys ready to go" Trish asked walking into the store with Des following behind.

The four friends set off for school.

Callie was walking out of school when Austin ran up to her.

"Hey Callie Ally, Trish, Des and I are going to Mini's do you want to come along" Austin asked.

"Yeah sure" Callie told Austin.

Austin smiled at Callie. He really did like Callie. Callie and Austin headed to Mini's where the others would be meeting them there.

Ally, Trish and Des were sat in Mini's discussing Callie.

"She doesn't like talking about her family much does she" Des said.

"Yeah maybe she feels uncomfortable talking about them" Ally said.

"Yeah but she doesn't talk about anything it's just a bit weird" Trish said. "Well Austin likes her" Ally said.

"Oh Ally Ally Ally your so dumb of course Austin likes her she's a pretty brunette" Trish told a clueless Ally.

"Des do you think Callie is pretty" Ally asked Des.

"Yeah what guy wouldn't" Des said.

As Des said that Austin came over with Callie walking behind him. Austin pulled out a chair for Callie and Trish gave Ally an I told you so look.

1 hour later everyone was talking about the homework they'd been given when Callie got a text. Callie opened the text which read

*I know what you did*

Callie froze staring at her phone.

"Callie are you ok" Austin asked concerned.

"I have to go" Callie said and ran off.

"What was that about" Trish asked.

"I don't know" Austin said worried.

Callie ran home and shut herself in her bedroom. She slid down the door crying.

**Hey everyone I promise this fanfic will get better soon. Please review and let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Can I trust you

Austin walked up to Callie's front door. Its been 3 weeks since Callie ran off. Callie lied and said she got some news about her Grandad but Austin knew there was more to it than that. Austin's been trying for the last 3 weeks to try and figure Callie out but she doesn't let anything slip she keeps things to herself.

"Hey Austin" Callie said as she opened the door.

"You ready" Austin asked.

Today Austin and Callie's History class were going on a school trip to a museum about World War 2. Neither of them wanted to go but they just thought of it as a day off school.

"Yeah let's go" Callie said shuting the door behind her.

"So how's your Grandad" Austin asked.

"Better thanks my Mum's coming home later today" Callie said.

"Bet you've missed her I know I'd miss my Mom if she left for weeks" Austin said.

"I have Harry so I'm fine" Callie said.

The two teens walked up to the school gates where Mr Parker the history teacher was waiting.

"Kids you are late everyone is already on the bus" Mr Parker explained.

Austin and Callie stepped onto the bus and found out the only seats that were left were at the front. They bothed looked at each other and sighed and took to their seats.

Half an hour later the history class arrived at the museum they were now sitting through a talk. Austin purposely maded sure he and Callie were sat at the back.

"Callie lets get out of here" Austin whispered while standing up.

Austin wanted to get Callie alone so he could talk to her as ever since she arrived to Marino High School she's been guarded about things. She seems distant like shes hiding something and Austin wanted to figure her out.

Callie followed Austin out of the room to a seating area by one of the statues.

"That women doesn't half talk a lot" Austin joked.

"Yeah just a bit" Callie laughed.

Callie's phone went off. She reached into her bag and pulled it out looking at the screen as she did.

*1 new message*

*Callie you can't hide forever your past will catch up with you*

Callie froze staring at the message.

"Callie you ok" Austin asked.

Callie quickly deleted the message and put her phone back in her bag.

"Yeah fine its just from my network provider" Callie lied and Austin knew it.

"Callie if somethings bothering you, you can tell me" Austin told Callie.

Callie sat there and thought about it. Should she tell Austin her secret. Could she trust him. Would he he still want to be her friend were the questions going through Callie's mind.

"Austin Moon and Callie Andrews get back inside now" Mr Parker shouted.

The teens did as they were told and went back inside.

Austin was sure Callie was about to tell him something. Callie was unsure whether she would ever tell Austin her secret.

**Hey everyone sorry it's been so long since I last updated but I've had no Internet connection for a while but everything is fine now so I will be updating more often. Bye :)**


	4. Break down the walls

Austin was sat in the practice room trying to write a song.

"You writing a song without me" Ally joked as she walked in.

Ally walked over to Austin and looked at the piece of paper he was writing on.

"Sing to me what you have" Ally said.

*Stop, Hiding out in the shadows scared to show the world you exist don't lock yourself in the darkness the world is so much brighter than this yeah, if you never take a shot you're never gonna win so turn it all around and break down the walls* Austin sang.

"Wow Austin that's really good how did you come up with it" Ally asked.

"It just came to me" Austin told Ally.

"Well its really good I'll let you finish" Ally said and walked out of the room.

Callie was sat in her room privte messaging Trish on tweeter.

Trish: So I've just booked Austin to perform on Miami's greatest on Saturday.

Callie: Miami's greatest what's that?

Trish: It's like X Factor.

Callie: Oh that's great.

Trish: I've got us all tickets so you will have to come if your not busy.

Callie: Yeah sure I'd love to.

Trish: Well I have to go I was meant to be back at work an hour ago bye.

Callie: Bye.

Callie shut down her computer and walked downstairs.

"Mum you have to tell her" Callie heard Harry say.

Callie sat on the stairs listening to Harry and her Mum's conversation.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her" Karen said.

"Mum she has to know" Harry said.

Callie walked into the living room.

"Hey Callie you alright" Karen asked.

"Yeah fine I've just been talking to Trish" Callie said.

Austin had just finished writing his song.

"Austin its really good" Ally said.

"Yeah you should sing it on Miami's greatest on Saturday" Trish said.

"What" Austin asked Trish.

"Oh did I not mention I booked you to sing on Miami's greatest on Saturday and I got everyone tickets I've already spoke to Callie and she's coming" Trish told Austin.

"Really thanks Trish" Austin said hugging Trish.

Saturday night and Austin was getting ready to perform on Miami's greatest.

"Austin you will be great" Des said.

"Yeah Des is right" Callie said.

"Yeah with that new song you will be more than great" Ally told Austin.

"Guys we better go to our seats and Austin good luck" Trish said.

Trish, Des, Ally and Callie left Austin in his dressing room and went to find their seats.

10 minutes later.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Austin Moon" The presenter said.

"Hey everyone this is a new song I wrote it's about a friend of mine so I hope you like it" Austin told the audience.

*Wa-oh! Yeah!

Stop, Hiding out in the shadows scared to show the world you exist don't lock yourself in the darkness the world is so much brighter than this yeah, if you never take a shot you're never gonna win so turn it all around

And break down the walls, whoa don't be afraid to let them fall break down the walls whoa and you can dare to have it all come on and give it everything you can take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls b-b-b-break down the walls, yeah

Change you can find it inside it you don't have the strength that it takes oh with dreams you can twist every system you finally look it straight in the face' cause if you're never gonna take a shot, you're never gonna win so find a way somehow

And break down the walls, whoa don't be afraid to let them fall break down the walls, whoa and you can dare to have it all come on and give it everything you can take a chance, make a standand break, break, break down the walls

Don't wanna watch them tumble down feel all the doubt just come on out and let the light come pouring in In!

Just break down the walls, whoa don't be afraid to let them fall break down the walls, whoa and you can dare to have it all come on and give it everything you can take a chance, make a stand,and break, break, break down the walls, whoa break down the walls, whoa break down the walls, whoa come on and take a chance, make a standand break, break, break down the walls*

Austin finished singing and everyone cheered.

"Austin Moon everyone" the presenter said.

Austin left the stage and went to his dressing room. Austin wrote the song about Callie he wants her to open up.

Trish, Des, Ally walked in.

"Austin that was amazing" Ally said.

"Where's Callie" Austin asked.

"Oh she's in the bathroom" Trish said.

Callie was sat on the toilet with the lid down she didn't need to go she just wanted time to think. Callie knew Austin's song was about her Des told her. Callie sat thinking whether she should tell Austin her secret. She knew by the lyrics of Austin's song he wanted her to talk to him.

"I can trust him I'm going to tell him" Callie said to herself.

**Hey everybody I'd like to start off by saying I don't own the song. Anyway hope you like this chapter bye :)**


	5. I'm telling him

Callie was in her room getting ready for school. Since Saturday she had done nothing but think about telling Austin her secret. She wanted to tell him but she knew there was risks involved like would he hate her or would he tell everyone.

"Callie get a grip and just tell Austin" Callie said to herself.

"Tell Austin what" Harry asked standing by the door.

"Oh just that I can't make it to his next concert" Callie lied.

"Callie you are my sister I know when you are lying" Harry said.

"Ok I'm going to tell Austin what happened" Callie said.

"No you are not" Harry said.  
"Why not I can trust him" Callie said.

"Callie you are not telling Austin ok" Harry shouted.

"Its my choice not yours it happened to me not you" Callie shouted.

"Your still not telling him" Harry shouted.

"Yes I am" Callie shouted back.

Callie grabbed her bag and stormed downstairs with Harry following her.

"What's all the shouting about" Karen asked.

"Callie's telling Austin what happened" Harry told his Mum.

"Callie hun you can't" Karen said.

"Mum I need to tell someone its driving me mad" Callie said with tears streaming down her face.

Callie's phone went off. She reached into her bag and pulled it out looking at the screen.

*1 new message*  
*I'm outside Austin xx*

Callie wiped the tears from her face.

"Austin's outside I have to go" Callie said.

"Callie don't tell him" Karen said.

Callie ignored her Mum and walked out of the house. Austin was waiting by the gate. He looked at Callie he could tell she'd been crying.

"Callie are you ok" Austin asked.

Callie looked at Austin and burst into pulled Callie into a hug. Karen noticed what was going on through the window and came running out.

"Callie hun come inside" Karen said while trying to pull Callie away from Austin.

Callie gripped onto Austin tighter to stop her Mum dragging her inside.

"Mum I'm not coming inside" Callie said while still crying.

"Callie come back to mine my parents are out your in no fit state to go to school" Austin said.

Callie pulled away from Austin and nodded. Austin put his arm around Callie and they both started to walk towards Austin's house.

"Callie don't do this" Karen shouted after them.

Callie ignored her Mum and carried on walking to Austin's house.

After about 5 minutes of walking they arrived at Austin's. Once they got in they both sat on the sofa.

"Callie what was that all about" Austin asked.

"Austin I have something to tell you" Callie said.

**Hey everyone sorry it's short next one will be longer promise. Hope you like it bye :)**


End file.
